


Warmth (Logan x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heating up your Wolverine after a devious blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth (Logan x Reader)

Warmth (Logan x Reader)

 

The wind howled its fierce, ear piercing shriek as the storm ravaged onward outside the small cabin, snow piling up around the pine frame as the temperature was beyond freezing. You, however, were rather content, snuggled up in your blanket and by the fire, keeping it kindled and burning, grabbing a piece of wood and setting it on fire before throwing it into the blazing pile. Giving a content sigh over the toastiness of the room and thanks for your mutation, you furrowed your brow as you looked over at the door, worried for your boyfriend, Logan, as he had gone into town for a few errands before the blizzard started its carnage through the area. By now, it was incredibly late and he should've been back as you worry for him swelled with every inch that fell as even the Wolverine himself was prone to injury and even death, something so inconceivable that it made you fret even worse. 

"Poor Logan, he must freezing out there," you mumbled, uncurling out of your blanket as you got up to look outside the window, hoping to find some kind of evidence that he was alright before you heard the doorknob jiggle, opening up to reveal a very frozen Logan as he pushed the snow and wind beating against him back to its domain.

"Glad you're not a popsicle," you smiled as you walked over to him, peeling off the layers of clothing while melting the snow off of them with a heated touch. 

"It's nice to see you too, bub," Logan smirked at your eagerness and care, leaning forward as he pecked your soft lips, a sight for worn eyes as he stopped your warm hand as it brushed his rough cheek, holding it against his bitter flesh, "That feels rather nice."

"D-dear God, yo-ou're freezing!" You yelped at the difference, immediately jerking your hand off his face before latching onto his shirt collar, dragging him towards the couch.

"I don't mind it, use to it by now," Logan mumbled under his breath, letting you drag him as it would be impossible otherwise with your tiny frame and his rather heavy, adamantium laced skeleton.

"Pssh, come on, I have to warm you up now," you grumbled as you cocooned him in the prewarm blanket around him, making it your mission to warm him up as you shook your head, "How's that? Better?"

"It's getting there," Logan snickered, knowing where this would lead as you sat beside him, hugging him as you started to warm your body up like a living hot water bottle.

"How about how?" you asked again, puffing out your cheeks as you weren't dumb but you usually (well always) let your worry get the better of you, nuzzling his rough face.

"Might I suggest something?" Logan raised an eyebrow, the slight hint of a smirk tracing his lips as he gave an otherwise curious look to distract you as he snaked a arm around your waist unsuspectingly.

"Hmm- Lo-ogan!?" Before you could even asked what he wanted, Logan pulled his arm as you yelped, being moved onto his lap in one swift motion, resting his head on your shoulder as he pinned you close, your back hitting his broad chest, finishing off with wrapping the blanket around, trapping you.

"Just right," Logan chuckled deeply, the vibration rattling through his torso as well as your own, causing goosebumps to form along your skin.

"You're ridiculous, Wolvie," you grumbled, the surprise unwittingly causing you to have a slight reaction with your flammability, your hands catching fire as you started to burn away at his callous hands.

"Says the girl who's starting to burn off my skin," Logan grunted as he looked down, his hands now starting to hit third degree burns before you followed his eyes, freaking out as you instantly let go. 

"Sor-rry!" You stuttered, shaking your hands off as you calmed down, the flames dying down as you felt terrible for hurting him like that, shaking your head as well, "I'm so-o sorry, Log-gan..."

"It's alright, you know it heals back," he mumbled through the pain, shaking it off as he presented his hands to you, starting to repair in front of your eyes as they were as good as new, "See?"

"I guess," You sighed as you still felt bad for hurting him. The both of you were just so accident prone to hurt one another that sometimes you wondered if it would even work between the pair of you. Logan studied your face as he knew that look all too well but to him, it didn't mean anything. You were his love and he knew that even with your and his faults, you'd make it through everything, thick and thin, till the end as he cupped your cheek, stroking it gently with his now smooth hand as he flashed you a smirk that was yours and yours only.

"Here, I think we can both be satisfied with this," he stated as he moved his hand down to take yours, pulling you back onto his lap and leaning you against his large, tone chest, positioning you as if you were like a cat or small child,, looking down to see if you were satisfied with that.

"I think you can, sug," You murmured, curling up beside him as you warmed yourself up once more, giving a hum in delight as you closed you eyes.

"Bub?" Logan mused, rocking you a bit in his arms, fully embraced in your warmth.

"Hmm?" you replied lazily, content with everything going on as you could practically fall asleep in his arms but managed to pop one orb open just for him.

"Love you," he whispered rather huskily as he pecked your temple sweetly before moving his head back and finally getting the relaxation he needed.

"Love you too, Logan," you cooed softly, nuzzling yourself against your big old, mean Wolverine, glad that even in the terrible storm, outside or in life, the two of you would always be together to warm each other you.

 

~Epilogue~

 

It had been a few hours since the both of you had fallen asleep before you noticed that you had an extremely hard time breathing, wheezing almost as you had to wake up, rubbing your eyes with your free hand as you finally saw what or this case who, was crushing your body as somehow during the middle of the night, he managed to pin up against the couch, pretty much dead weight as you tried in vain to push him off but couldn't, a deep, growl-like snore passing his lips as it rattled against your chest as you sighed, wishing it come to this as you had to breath and he needed to get off as you lit your hand on fire, biting your lip as you placed a hand on his back, waiting for the yelp as you mumbled to yourself.

"Sorry, sweetie, but at least the couch will be okay... this time."


End file.
